monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Empala- Information
Visit the Empala's page for main info http://monsterhunterfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Empala_-_The_Volcano%27s_Pride ''Habitat'' The Empala is the apex predator of "The Pride" and certain areas of the Volcano region, including the Empala's exclusive area known as "The Boiling Summit." This area is somewhat similar to the Alatreon's "Sacred Land", although there are multiple differences: "The Boiling Summit" has 2 areas within it, one is the original are in which you fight the Empala (Area 1, aka: The Gate), the other is the place Empala will run away too, and in its Ecology, where its rules over its domain (Area 2, aka: The King's Landing). Area 2 of The Boiling Summit is a small circle with bones scattered on the floor (bones can be picked up), and unlike other Volcanic areas, the floors and walls of this area are an obsidian black, some say due to Chaos element exposure. Area 1 of The Boiling Summit resembles an eye, containing rock wall gates on its north and south poles and a massive center colloseum in the shape of a circle, its north and south gets have high walls with dens and peaks so that the lionessess and Empala cubs can observe the Empala opposing any trespassers. Although there are no east and west gates, there are mining, bug-catching, fishing, and even harvesting spots located on both sides. Apex Rivals While many think the Empala is the strongest monster in certain areas, the Empala has a predator/prey rival that will sometimes confront it. Although this monster hasn't been catalogued or even seen, though some say from a distance it looks similar to a primate (aka: a monkey). According to myth it's said that this monster's power rivals that of an Empala, and that sometimes every several years, the Empala and this Unknown monster have a confrontation, there has been no known victor considering both usually retire to care for their wounds. This unknown beast (Monster X) has a predator/prey relationship with the Empala in which Monster X is capable of killing and being killed by Empala and Empala is capable of killing and being killed by Monster X. In myths it's also said that the reason for the Empala's sudden migration to and from "The Pride" is because Monster X's species begins to overpopulate the volcano region forcing them out, although the Empala always returns taking back its throne each time. There are other monsters such as the Alatreon, Akantor, Ukanlos, Stygian Zinogre, Brachydios, and few other Elder Dragons that rival and can even defeat the Empala, Alatreon being one of 3 main rivals, which also includes the Akantor, and Monster X. Apex Rival Content- ??? Monster X: This monster is said to be the main rival of the Empala and although almost no information has been written about this mysterious monster, injured survivors have reported that it also emmits a strange element similar to the Chaos Element produced by the Empala, a mixture of Thunder and Dragon elements, nothing else is none about this new hybrid element. The ominous shadow of Monster X resembles a gorilla considering it is much to bulky to be a chimpanzee or a baboon, from this information, scholars and other hunters have inferred it to be a distant relative of the Blangonga, Congalala, and even the Rajang. ''Ecology''- Description This ecology can only be unlocked after defeating a stronger form of the Empala in the high ranked guild quests. In the Empala Ecology (special), it starts with a scene of several Empala cubs and lioness' slumped on the wall and floor of the south gate (Area 1 of The Boiling Summit), supposedly dead. In the background you can hear the sharp grunts and the low roar of Monster X and his smaller, less imitating cubs and lionesess', their shadows lined up in rows behind the massive, ominous shadow of Monster X. Monster X then roars, causing the Empala to descend from Area 2 of the Boiling Summit, The King's Landing. As Empala walks through the walls of the north gate, cubs and lionesses line up atop the north and south walls, either blocking escape or waiting to defend. Empala then walks towards Monster X, fire and dragon elements bursting out of his crystals, forming the Chaos Element (this obviously means Empala is either in Rage Mode or P.I.S.), the Monster X pack then start jumping like Blanga taking cautious steps back. As the Empala and Monster X confront eachother they walk in a slow circle eying eachother constantly. The Ecology end abruptly as the Empala jumps at Monster X snarling, Monster X then ignites a bright purple electricity merging with dragon elements (The new hybrid element) in a massive flash. The ecology ends with a scene of the Volcano area, the roars of both Empala and Monster X echoing through the crag and forest. Standard Intro video- Desciption Category:Monster Creation